


Conviction & Casualties

by Missy_dee811



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Gen, Missing Scene, Not Happy, POV First Person, Tony Angst, Tony Feels, Tony Has Issues, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7491441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy_dee811/pseuds/Missy_dee811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers all gathered in the conference room to hear Secretary Ross, but he and Tony had already had that discussion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Conviction & Casualties

It had been said that I didn’t deserve the woman I love, that she was a much better person than I’d ever be, and that far beyond being lucky to have her, it was my luck that she noticed me and didn’t flee.

I had shrugged it off in the moment but my deepest fears had risen to the surface. Try as I may to be the person with whom she had fallen in love, try as I may to better myself in every which way, I had seen her plummet, to what I then thought was her death, and it had clouded all my judgments since.

*~*~*~*~*~

Here I was miles from home, viscerally reminded of my own shortcomings, of my mistakes, and of their costly consequences when I saw her name and knew she was nowhere to be found.

*~*~*~*~*~

_It’s not like it matters in the least to you._

*~*~*~*~*~

The phone started ringing, and calls poured in.

_This was my responsibility. They’re my team. I should take the initiative._

I had no one to whom I could delegate responsibility and even if I had, I wouldn’t have done it.

This was my problem.

Nevertheless, a month had passed. In that time, the world had grown tired of asking questions without receiving an answer, and no longer could blame them. It had gotten to the point where until they had stopped asking and started demanding of us, of me.

*~*~*~*~*~

The drive upstate was agonizing. Despite the lack of traffic, it seemed as if the tires couldn’t move fast enough. As if the road was creating more friction than necessary. Perhaps, it was my companion, who’s steely demeanor grated my nerves.

My thoughts drifted. I wanted a drink but that was a luxury I couldn’t afford at a moment like this. I ran my hands through my hair.

“I assume you’ve read it at this point, Stark.”

“I have, Mr. Secretary.”

“Surely, you have thoughts,” replied Ross.

“Plenty. None I’d want to share with you, however,” I said in response.

“This is going to be a long ride otherwise.”

“I’m well aware of that fact, seeing as you’re still talking, the car’s still moving, and we’re still about an hour away. It’s not like you necessarily care about what I have to say, you just want to find something to use against them. Well, tough shit. You’ll have to wait until we all discuss it – as a team. I know waiting isn’t especially your strong suit but I don’t make the decisions around here,” I was trying to hide my displeasure but I was never very good at masking discomfort in such small quarters.

“There are those that say you do.”

“Yes, well, people love to gossip,” I retorted angrily.

“Don’t bullshit me, Stark, is Rogers going to sign?”

“You’ll have to wait and see.”

Smoothing my tie to ease the tension and give my fingers something to do, I settled into my seat more comfortably. I had given away too much. I knew Secretary Ross was doing his job but that didn’t mean I liked him or his job, not that I necessarily envied him. Politics was a long game of chess and without the right opponent, the game lost its luster.

Before long, we had arrived and everything I thought I knew was about to change I just didn’t know it yet.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find this on [Tumblr](http://viudanegraaa.tumblr.com/post/144435106726/conviction-casualties).


End file.
